


Sua liberdade

by ProjetoAniverse, Zayice



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Aniverse, Gore, M/M, maybe yandere Karma?
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zayice/pseuds/Zayice
Summary: Karma Akabane descobre o que deixa Nagisa mais forte, porém essa coisa é terrível para o azulado, então ele decide dar a liberdade pro seu amado.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Sua liberdade

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de tudo, essa fanfic foi feita pelo plot do baú de Plots. Obrigado, Dattebaste, pelo plot, eu amei ele :D
> 
> Aqui está o link do perfil du Dattebaste:
> 
> https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/Dattebaste

Nagisa não sabia como reagir ao que acabara de ver. Sua mãe havia o mandado estudar no seu quarto – afinal, ele é da Classe E – e o azulado tinha resolvido pegar um copo d'água quando viu aquela cena. O pior de tudo foi ver um rosto conhecido em meio àquilo tudo.

Tudo isso começara meses atrás, quando Karma Akabane começou a reparar seus colegas de classe. Para o ruivo, todos eram insignificantes. Terasaka podia ser facilmente morto; Kayano nem se fala; Ritsu podia ser forte, mas só era cortar uns fios dela que a IA parava de funcionar; até mesmo Itona Horibe era fraco perante ele – lembrando que Itona era extremamente forte. Ninguém chegava aos pés de Akabane… Na verdade, havia uma única pessoa, e Karma reconhecia isso.

Nagisa Shiota era a única pessoa dentre eles que poderia esfaquear Karma sem que ele percebesse. Nagisa já quase conseguiu matar Koro-sensei várias e várias vezes, por que não ele?

Nagisa se tornou um exemplo para várias pessoas de sua classe. O ruivo já era amigo dele e, então, ficou surpreso com as habilidades de Shiota, e essas habilidades faziam com que Karma quisesse saber mais e mais sobre Nagisa: o motivo de ele ser assim, essa pessoa incrível.

Durante dois meses, Karma stalkeava Nagisa todo santo dia. Ele queria muito saber qual era o segredo do azulado que o fazia ser tão forte.

Foi então que, naquele dia, Karma viu tudo. Ficou espiando pela janela de Nagisa quando a mãe dele o forçou a usar um vestido. Essa foi a confirmação de que Shiota era um menino, não menina. A situação ali só piorava, ao ponto de vê-la espancar Nagisa.

Ali, Karma percebeu: Nagisa se mantia forte por conta dos abusos de sua mãe. Esses abusos faziam Nagisa querer um futuro melhor e com liberdade, lhe dando determinação.

Karma achara sua presa, digna de morte.

Dois meses depois disso, Nagisa e Karma começaram a namorar. O azulado realmente gostava de Karma, e o ruivo, por conta de seu comportamento de stalker, passou a amar Nagisa. Esse amor por ele só fez o desejo do Akabane se tornar mais forte. Ele queria que seu pequeno assassino fosse livre daquilo tudo.

Estava sendo um dia normal quando a mãe de Nagisa o xingou, o chamou de filha e ingrato. Com isso, ele foi para o quarto estudar. Karma aproveitou a deixa e entrou sorrateiramente.

Chegou por trás da sogra – que estava lavando a louça – e sussurrou:

— Tchauzinho, sogrinha querida… — Antes de esfaqueá-la na garganta.

Não se cansou daquilo, achava que ela merecia sofrer por fazer o seu pequeno Nagisa passar por perrengues inimagináveis. Começou a desmembrá-la, pedaço por pedaço. O cômodo ficou todo sujo de sangue.

— Karma-kun…? — Nagisa interrompeu Karma e o ruivo, ao notá-lo ali, olhou-o com grande felicidade, sorrindo de maneira fofa.

— Nagisa-chan, gostou do meu presente?

— P-presente…?

— Isso mesmo: a liberdade.

Nagisa olhou para o que costumava ser sua mãe: cada membro espalhado pela sala, ao que Karma segurava a cabeça pelos cabelos, e o cheiro metálico de sangue chegava a ser insuportável. Shiota sentiu seu estômago revirar com tudo aquilo e caiu ao chão, não se aguentando em pé.

— Ahm? O que foi? Não gostou? — perguntou, confuso à reação do outro.

O azulado estava paralisado em completo medo e, pela primeira vez, Karma Akabane viu o lado mais vulnerável de Nagisa Shiota.

— Oh! Agora vejo… — cantarolou, se aproximou de seu namorado e se agachou. — Não se preocupe, meu amor, não vou te machucar. — A faca que segurava em uma das mãos fora usada para cortar os longos cabelos que o azulado tinha. — Você está livre, Nagisa-chan… — Lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Nagisa.

— Por quê…? — murmurou.

— Hm?

— Por que você fez isso…? — questionou, o tom um pouco mais alto.

— _“_ _Por quê”_... Você ainda pergunta? Eu só queria te dar a liberdade que tanto merece — olhou para o corpo desmembrado do que um dia fora Hiromi Shiota — e eliminar a pessoa que fez meu amado sofrer. 

— M-mas… eles vão te prender…

— Está preocupado comigo? — Provocou com um olhar feliz. — Mesmo depois de eu ter matado sua mãe…?

— K-Karma-kun…

— Não se preocupe, Nagisa-chan, eles nem vão perceber que ela sumiu… Ninguém da vizinhança a viu entrar em casa… Só você dizer que não a viu também.

— Mas eu estaria mentindo… — Hesitou.

— E daí? Pelo menos, estará livre.

— Mas-

— Sem _“_ _mas”_ , Nagisa-chan. — Interrompeu-o. — Ei, que tal vir morar comigo? — Acariciou uma de suas bochechas. — Terei que tirar seu pai da linha também para que more comigo?

— Não precisa… — respondeu, apavorado. — E-eu moro c-com você… Meu pai sabe que mora sozinho…

— Que maravilha! — sorriu. — Mal posso esperar… agora, volte a estudar e finja que não viu nadinha~

— C-certo…

— Ah, e mais uma coisinha… — Beijou-o. — Só isso. — E riu.

Nagisa, ainda meio assustado com todos os eventos que se desenrolaram em poucos minutos, voltou para seu quarto. Olhando-se no espelho, o corte não estava nada bom e resquícios do sangue de sua mãe grudaram nas madeixas azuladas.

Ele pegou uma tesoura da escrivaninha e arrumou o corte mal feito. Enquanto o fazia, apenas imaginava como seria a nova vida dele com Karma Akabane, aquele que lhe deu a liberdade.

Apenas se perguntava se deveria se sentir feliz ou apavorado com isso.

**Author's Note:**

> Queria muito agradecer à beta, vulgo Miika 😳 MUITÍSSIMO OBRIGADO POR BETAR ISSO, EU FICO BASTANTE FELIZ QUE TENHA BETADO!!!
> 
> Link du beta: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/perfil/aki-chan777


End file.
